Right Choices
by Ginakabina
Summary: MULTI CHAPTER!- Munkustrap and Cassandra find themselves as mates and have their first child, Victoria.. Some how or a another Demeter gets interwined, showing up in Munkustrap's brutaliest moment. Starting a blended family with eachother.
1. Chapter 1

The silver tabby purred " Cass, I got me a secret."

Cassandra rolled her eyes " What are you? A kit?"

" It's an important secret." Munkustrap smiled and whispered into Cassandra's ear " I love you."

" I love you too?"

Munkustrap knew Cassandra clearly didn't know what kind of love he had meant.

" I love you as mates would love each other." Munkustrap purred.

It took a long painful while before Cassandra grinned mischievously " I think I love you too. In that way."

" Can we be mates?" The silver tabby asked as his ears perked up.

Moments passed. Munkustrap wondered to himself Would it be Moments of Happiness or Moments of Sadness and Despair?

The cocoa queen's face scrunched up in a way it looked like she could have been stabbed.

" But, But We're Related!" Cassandra protested, tears in her blue eyes.

Munkustrap smiled and put a paw on his half sister's shoulder " Half Siblings. It's not like we are twins or something.. We share the same dad that's all."

" But it will be weird. Besides What if The other Jellicles found out?" Cassandra crossed her arms.

Munkustrap shook his head " The Jellicles don't give a crap, Skimble and Jenny are brother and sister and they are mates! And you know that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have done something. I mean I see him looking at her like that. But I can see why.. She is gorgeous… .." Munkustrap trailed off, rambling.

Cassandra put one finger to Munkustrap's wonderfully shaped lip. " Shhh… Yes."

The silver tabby's fur bristled, His eyes huge with surprise. " Yes you will be my mate?"

Cassandra nodded her head.

He grabbed her body and forcefully kissed his half sister and newly wedded mate. She closed her eyes and leaned in for her kiss.

* * *

Months Later…

* * *

The silver tabby cradled something in his strong arms. It was fluffy and beautiful.

Cassandra laid back with a big smile on her face, Watching in pride as her mate held their newborn daughter. She was one shade of color. The color of purity. Pure White.

" Have you decided on a name for this angel? Because I like the name Angel, Cass" Munkustrap had tears in his green eyes.

" I kind of like that name Raja." Cassandra dabbed her forehead with a tissue.

" I don't like it.. It sounds to ethnic."

The Cocoa Queen shot Munkustrap the death glare " What do you mean to ethnic?"

Munkustrap kissed his pure white daughter on the cheek " It's too ethnic. Besides she doesn't look like a Raja. She looks like royalty."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and huffed " Name her after a queen then. How about Marie or Mary or Elizabeth?"

" I think she's a Victoria."

" Victoria? That's kind of a bland name. Wouldn't you say, Munk?" Cassandra hissed through her teeth.

Munkustrap squinted his eyes " It's a hell of a lot better than Raja!"

" Oh so now I can't name kittens right? I'm a terrible mother!" Cassandra cried.

" I never said that!" Munkustrap grunted.

" Goodbye, Munkustrap!" Cassandra growled as she got out of the bed and ran out of the room.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes " Don't worry, Little Victoria, Your Mother will come back." He purred to his kit as he rocked her. The small kitten wiggled and purred, Making Munkustrap feel proud.

* * *

Weeks Later.

* * *

Cassandra eventually came back after that night.

But, Munkustrap's suspicion of Cassandra made him worry about her. Even though he was her mate he was still her older half brother, So one day as Demeter watched Victoria, Munkustrap snuck out of the house and followed the cocoa queen.

Cassandra brushed up against Coricopat. She kissed him firmly on the lips and sexily growled.

" Oh, You know how much I love you?"

" I'm syncing, A lot. More than like… More than Munkustrap."

" You know it."

" I saw that you dirty skank!" Munkustrap yelled.

" He does "it" way better than you, Munk! He's bigger than you and he knows how to please me like you never did!" Cassandra yowled and hissed at the silver tabby.

Tears filled Munkustrap's eyes

" I want a divorce." Cassandra said flatly.

Cassandra growled as she showed her claws. " Get the hell out of my den!"

" It's not YOUR den, Cassandra! Besides we aren't even in it! " Munkustrap grunted.

" Whatever. Gimme my baby!"

Munkustrap hissed in protest " You haven't looked after her ever since you popped her out! I'm keeping her you dirty rat!"

" Fine." Cassandra swiftly walked away.

The silver tabby sadly, yet happily, walked to his den.

" What was that all about?" Demeter purred soothingly as she rubbed his shoulders.

Munkustrap looked into his other half sister's green eyes " Me and Cassandra just broke up."

" Oh Honey, I'm so sorry!" Demeter hugged the Jellicle Protector. " Don't worry! You have one priority in your life. That's Victoria. Cassandra didn't care about her own daughter!"

The Silver Tabby smiled at Demeter, creepily for a while.

The gold and black queen backed away " Munkustrap, what the heck is going through your mind?"

" Be my mate. Please."

" Munkustrap." Demeter warned. " Are you that stupid. You just got out of a relationship. Now you want me? Your HALF SISTER?"

" It feels like I've had this conversation before…."

Demeter hissed " I'm getting out of a relationship soon too, Munk. It's too complicated. And have I mentioned WE'RE HALF SIBLINGS!"

" You're breaking up with Macavity?" Munkustrap cocked his head. " Why?"

Demeter huffed and crossed her arms against her chest " He's getting to grabby. And I don't like Jemima seeing that."

" Please be my mate. I love you." Munkustrap pleaded.

" We're HALF SIBLINGS you moron!" Demeter growled.

Munkustrap smiled " We have the same mom, Big Whoop."

" Fine… You creep."

" This is going to be great. Jemima and Victoria are about the same age, Jemima slightly older. We can be one happy family." Munkustrap smiled and touched his hips.

Demeter snarled " Ugh. Too Cliché."

" I still love you."

" I guess I love you too, Munk. I just need you to protect me from Macavity.. After I break the news to him, of course. " Demeter sighed.

* * *

Yeah, Munk is REALLY out of character and so is Demeter. Kinda. But this is when they are a lot younger so of course as they age their personalities change.

What do you think of it? You like it? Or you hate it? Or in between? Leave in a review. They are greatly appreciated! - Soon Chapter 2 will be up J

Side Note- The Fat Tuxedo Cat Keeps Us Whole is sort of postponed until further notice. Meaning Later on if inspiration rolls in I will update.. Grr. 

~ Love Always,

Ginakabina.


	2. The Big Breakup

Demeter stuttered " Mac…I kind of have to tell you something."

" What is it NOW? I mean ever since you gave birth to that kit all you do it NAG!" The dark ginger tom hissed.

" I am… I'm " Demeter didn't know how to tell Macavity that she was breaking up with him she exhaled.

Macavity growled and smacked his paw onto the chair " You're WHAT? Spit it out! You sure do know how to spit everything ELSE out!"

" I'm breaking up with you." Demeter closed her eyes with a small sad smirk on her face.

The dark sunken eyes on Macavity glowed with madness " YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?"

Demeter shuddered "…Ye- Yes."

Macavity got up from were he was sitting and calmly walked over to Demeter.

" You freaking skank! The hell you are breaking up with me!" Macavity screamed.

A hard smack hit Demeter in the face it sizzled with pain. Macavity bit her throat, hard. He punched her in the gut and twisted her arm backwards.

" You're weak." Demeter said flatly.

" Oh really?"

The dark ginger tom threw Demeter onto the concrete floor. He leaned down and banged her head onto the linoleum, Demeter yelped but was muffled by her sobbing. Macavity kicked her sides and chewed on her Achilles Tendon till it bled.

" You will always be mine." Macavity snarled a whisper as he kissed her forcefully. He kicked her one last time in the face, breaking her nose.

" No one will EVER love you as much as I did. We have Jemima together. Who will father her?" Macavity hissed.

Demeter blinked the blood away from her eyes and weakly hissed " Munkustrap."

Macavity pimp slapped her " Munkustrap? Good luck with that." He chuckled.

The gold and black queen grunted as she slithered over to Macavity slowly, blood coming out of her mouth. She clawed his leg.

" You think that hurts?" Macavity laughed as he punched her in the eye.

Demeter growled deeply in her throat.

" I'm always going to be there. Watching you. Ready to attack. Make one wrong move…." Macavity warned as he picked up Demeter, threw her across his shoulder and walked back to the alley.

Demeter slammed into the hard metal trash cans as the evil tom slung her.

" You are trash to me now." Macavity snarled.

" You were always trash. Evil Trash." Demeter slowly hissed.

Macavity smiled " You know what? Your sister, Bombalurina is pretty sexy I think I might replace her with you."

" Please no. Not Bomba. She is filthy, she probably has a STD!" Demeter pleaded.

" I don't care. Goodbye, Demeter." Macavity slowly walked off..

Demeter lay in the dirty alley, alone. Too weak to get up and walk away. She felt fleas jump onto her. She trembled with pain and horror.

" What if he comes back and kills me?" Demeter said to herself.

The life long fear of Macavity crept into Demeter's black and gold body.


	3. Amazement

Ten Years Later…

" Bye Mom, Bye Munkustrap!" Jemima sweetly smiled as she walked out the door.

The albino kitten grinned as she waved goodbye.. " Love you, Bye!"

Demeter, the gold and black queen, sat on the couch.

" Is Victoria going to Cassandra's this weekend?" Demeter crossed her arms.

Munkustrap looked up in the air and winced. " I don't know.. I think but I'm not sure."

" Well, you need to know ahead of time."

Munkustrap looked at the clock " I got to go to work!"

Demeter looked straight, in a daze.

" Bye Bye, Demi," Munkustrap said as he was about to walk out the door to Protect the Junkyard.

" Don't go." Demeter pleaded as she clung to the silver tabby.

Munkustrap smiled " Demeter….."

" What if Macavity comes back, Munk?" Demeter cried.

Munkustrap sighed " Bomba will be over soon."

Demeter grunted as Munkustrap closed the door and left. Surely, Macavity wouldn't come and attack her. She decided she would go back some cookies for Jemima and Victoria when they got home from school, but that would be so long.. What if Macavity stole Jemima? What if he killed their daughter? Demeter's face filled with perspiration.. . Her breathing grew more rapidly. Suddenly, the door slung open. Demeter wrapped her arms around her knees, she ran her paw over the scar she had on her Achilles Tendon. The gold and black queen closed her eyes as she heard footsteps.

Demeter opened her eyes, she saw a red figure in front of her.

" Don't hurt me!" Demeter squealed.

The voice purred " Gosh, Demi, Are you okay?"

Demeter smiled " Yeah, Yeah. Just a little bit scared."

Bombalurina, the red cat in front of her, ran her pawn over Demeter's hands and comforted her.

" It's okay, Macavity isn't here. He long gone, he is back at the Hidden Paw." Bombalurina grinned.

Demeter sniffled " You sure?…. Did you break up with him yet?" The queen had forgotten everything except the night she had broken up with Macavity, temporarily.

"… Demeter.. I broke up with him five years ago…" The red queen cooed. " Do you remember?"

The gold and black queen put one paw on her forehead " I think I do, now."

" Let me go get you some water, hun"

* * *

Across the 'Yard.

Munkustrap saw Cassandra from a distance and ran up to her. He looked into the deep blue eyes he had once loved. Her deep chocolate cocoa fur. Her wet black nose. Oh, He had to admit it, He still loved her. Every single bit of her.

" Hey, Erm, Demeter was wondering if you were taking Victoria this weekend?" Munkustrap itched his back.

Cassandra, the cocoa queen, smiled widely. She looked at his silver fur with black stripes, His green eyes, His brown nose that wiggled. She giggled, Even though she was with Alonzo off and on. She still loved him. After all, He was the Father of her daughter.

" Yes. I am." Cassandra smiled sweetly and brushed her sleek cocoa fur backwards.

Munkustrap nodded " What time will you come and pick her up?"

" Hmmmmmm…. About Noon?" Cassandra wondered.

Munkustrap stared at Cassandra. She was filled with such grace and beauty. " Bye, Cassie."

" Bye… Munk." Cassandra said as the two cats parted.

The silver tabby waltzed over to his job, as the Jellicle Protector. Still in amazement.

* * *

Exotica stood in front of Cassandra she was eating some tuna.

" Exi… I, I think I still love him." Cassandra blinked.

The dark cat ear's perked up " WHAT?"

" I, I love Munkustrap."

Exotica licked her lips " Girl, At this point you don't know what the hell you want.. It's what humans call a Midlife Crisis."

" Oh Exotica, I don't think it's that. My old feelings for him are back. I mean he is the father of my daughter. He was my first love, my first lover." Cassandra purred and rolled her eyes back.

"… You want something new, Girl… Cheat on Alonzo with Coricopat." Exotica said flatly.

Cassandra hissed " I don't want Cori! I don't want 'Lonz! I want Munk!"

" Fine. Fine. Fine."

The two dark queens shared the plate of tuna and started gossiping. Though, Cassandra couldn't get her mind off Munkustrap.

Exotica turned on the radio, " Goodbye Horses" was on.

" Anyways, Cass, you should forget about Munkustrap. He is with Demeter. He is happy. Your happy with Alonzo. Forget about him."

_OoooooooOooooo_

" I guess I should just forget about him." Cassandra grumbled.

_OooooOooooooo_

" Should I change it?" She asked

" Hell no. This is my jam!" Cassandra happily purred.

They listened to the song, both of their heads bobbing rhythmically. Though to Cassandra the song had more meaning to it then it did to Exotica.

This was the song that she listened to day after day after their brake up. Cassandra regrets that day. If only she could hold Munkustrap in her arms once again. She was so stupid back then.

" Goodbye Horses, I'm flying, flying, flying over you." Cassandra whispered to herself.

She didn't want to fly over Munkustrap. She wanted to cling to him like she did when they were first together.

* * *

What do you think? Should Cassandra and Munkustrap get back together or not? Leave it in a review.


	4. NEWS

DICONTINUED TILL FUTHER NOTICE.

SORRY..

- LOVE GINAKABINA.


End file.
